


【相二】雅歌

by buzhidaoamiaoshishui



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 相二 - Freeform, 竹马 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhidaoamiaoshishui/pseuds/buzhidaoamiaoshishui
Summary: 我的佳偶，你全然美丽，毫无瑕疵。——《雅歌4:7》





	1. 我的佳偶，你全然美丽，毫无瑕疵。——《雅歌4:7》

相叶雅纪结束礼拜的时候，黑色的袍子上还沾染着乳香的香气，那香是他自己用树液做的，比起甜更多了些植物的清香味儿，粘在衣料上挂过院子里草叶上的露水。  
村子里的人在礼拜后还聚集在教堂前交谈，相叶躬身轻声询问独居的老妇人，他的声音沙哑得温柔，在讲经的时候显得格外动听，带着让人不由自主想要相信的魔力，他能宣讲父在人世间的善行，也能认真询问老人家吃得如何，房子是否牢固这样家里长短的问题，女人们用扇子掩着嘴遥遥地看向他的方向，一边交流一边小声地笑起来，他倒是半点儿都没有察觉，有些长了的黑发垂下来，遮住了小半他俊秀的面容。  
他就住在药房里，不大的石砌的小屋在冬天里阴冷又潮湿，房间里最好的位置就是壁炉边，那里摆着一些他正在烘干的草叶，还有一张简单的床铺，他进门的时候携裹进一股冷风，刚想开口就看到那张温暖的床铺上空空如也，他自己睡的——离壁炉有一段距离的被褥里却拱起了一个团子，有些破旧的毛毯边缘探出一个毛绒绒的脑袋，少年近乎金色的眼睛懒洋洋地睁开一条缝，声音含糊绵软：“你怎么才回来……啊，这是什么？”  
相叶手上拿着一只白色的蔷薇花，花枝正开到最好的时候，柔软的花瓣上还沾着露水——和少女的芳香，少年粉色的舌尖舔过嘴唇，笑着明知故问：“你又要提炼什么奇怪的精油么？”  
“是别人送给我的。”虔诚的教徒诚实又勤劳，相叶天没亮就已经起来，做晨祷、整理植物，准备今天的礼拜，这个时候已经有些疲惫，而被褥里懒洋洋的少年明显刚刚睡醒的样子。他慢吞吞地坐起来一点，已经掉毛的毯子从他圆润的肩膀上滑落，露出羊脂般细腻的皮肤。他有着一张诱人的脸，脸颊白皙眼神湿润，像是个不谙世事的孩子，间或流露出的慵懒又带着点儿让人捉摸不透的意味，袒露出的上身单薄，带着恰到好处的柔软的线条，胸前两点是浅淡的粉色，像是未成熟却非常诱人的浆果一样——他的身体和实在太过朴素的被褥很不搭配，但是他自己倒半点都不在意，干脆挺起身来彻底露出完全赤裸的下体，性器埋在稀疏的体毛间，平坦的小腹上堆积了一点儿脂肪，和大腿上的软肉一样让人不由肖想触碰时的快感。  
相叶即使已经见过无数次他诱人的模样，却还是忍不住屏住了呼吸，手上捏着那朵蔷薇花，一时间不知道是该欣赏还是凑近。  
“我饿了。”少年微微伸出手做出索取拥抱的姿势，他半仰着头去看相叶，然后又垂下了眼帘，猫唇翘起来露出些委屈的模样，像是个小动物似的混着黏糊糊的鼻音小声说，“闻着雅君的味道却吃不到，所以只好睡觉了。”  
相叶能把圣经中的故事倒背如流，却没有一次成功反驳过他振振有词的理由，就像现在一样，不由得因为对方的无理取闹而自责起来，大步走到床边把撒娇的少年抱进怀里，那颗毛绒绒的脑袋就挤在他颈侧，轻轻蹭了两下之后抬起来，像是摸索母亲的奶头的猫咪一样一边亲吻一边寻找相叶的嘴唇，找到之后便迫不及待地把自己送上去，刚才一闪而过的粉色舌尖饥渴地舔着男人利落的唇线，然后又去勾弄对方口中的唾液，一边接吻一边大口地吞咽。  
相叶被他撩拨得呼吸粗重，被村里人以为把生命和欲望都奉献给了唯一的天父的神职者把那朵蔷薇随意放在床边的矮几上，迫不及待地用滚烫地手心去感受对方每一寸柔软细腻的皮肤——他不知道该怎么形容这种触感，像是来自东方最上品的绸缎，手指尖触碰的瞬间几乎有种被吸上去的错觉。他主动加深了亲吻，把奶猫一样小声呜咽的少年吻得脸颊通红，本来白皙的肤色上沾染了情欲的嫣红就格外明显。  
“可以开饭了么？”少年湿漉漉的眼睛颜色又浅了几分，玻璃一样的瞳孔带着金色的光泽，似乎可以透过这双眼睛看到什么，却又深不见底地瞬间就会沉溺进去，他的嘴唇上沾染了被相叶留下的红色，嘴角还挂着没吞下去的唾液，少年迫不及待地去扯相叶身上的袍子，宽松的下摆在肢体交缠间可以看出来已经被顶起了一块，相叶有些窘迫地试图自己把袍子脱下来，却在成功之前就被拉扯着倒在床上，任由少年伏在他腿间，迫不及待地隔着柔软的亵裤舔着胯间肿胀的一块。  
“你最近……”相叶的声音又低沉了些，他断续地提醒，“你最近越来越贪吃了，之前两三天才会要一次。”  
“是因为雅君太好吃了。”少年迫不及待地吞了口唾沫，他这才把相叶的裤子拽下来，完全勃起的肉茎挣脱束缚一下子弹了起来，顶端还流着水，少年像是看到了美味佳肴一样一口含了下去，柔软的腮肉被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，他伏低了柔软的腰，翘着赤裸的屁股，两瓣臀肉在相叶眼前晃来晃去，陶醉地含吮着带着腥膻味道的性器，又发出呜呜的声音。  
相叶喘息了一声，已经习惯地放弃了挣扎由着少年自己又舔又吸，本来就已经硬透了性器抖了两下，没一会儿就被榨出了今天的第一股浓精，少年让相叶把龟头埋进细窄的喉口，让精液一滴不剩地灌进嘴里，过了半晌才红着眼圈退开一些，随着喉结滑动把浓稠的白浊咽了下去，还不忘贪婪地上上下下舔着刚射完的肉棒，发出粘腻淫靡的水声。  
“好饿……”他喃喃地嘟囔，像是吃不饱一样用嘴唇包住龟头，狠狠嘬了一下之后满意地看着对方又硬了起来，少年似乎极其喜欢马眼里流出来的腺液，他眯着眼睛让性器从他滚烫的脸颊上蹭过去，然后是纤细的脖颈和白皙的胸膛，他扶着颤颤巍巍的肉棍去戳自己的乳珠，舒服的嘴唇微微张开胡乱喘息。  
两颗淡色的乳珠已经充血胀红了起来，生涩的果子随着性器的戳弄慢慢成熟，散发出更加诱人的香气，相叶仰头喘息片刻才敢睁眼去看，结果正对上少年沉溺的面容，他似乎因为乳头的玩弄舒服极了，可爱的脸蛋上甚至露出失神的表情，刚刚口交后红肿的嘴唇半张着，金色的眼睛更亮了，舌尖探出小半垂在嘴角，随着龟头在乳晕上打转发出甜腻的呻吟声。  
“雅君……”他含混地含着相叶的昵称，大张的双腿不断在男人的身上磨蹭，内侧细腻脆弱的皮肤被茂盛的腿毛扎得发红，细微的疼痛感反而让他更加骚浪，臀缝间的穴眼里不断收缩地冒着粘腻的骚水，在他自己抚慰自己的过程中打湿的腿根，相叶看他恨不得被操弄乳尖就快要到达高潮，生怕他一会儿又喊饿，赶紧把麻烦的家伙抱起来一点，提着软绵绵的腰把人黏糊糊的臀缝压在了性器上，少年喘息地抱住他的脖颈，无比配合地让肿胀地龟头撑开褶皱，然后摇晃着腰臀慢慢往下坐，一边仰着头大声呻吟。  
“雅君……好烫。”这放浪的事情于他而言就像是喝水吃饭一样正常，他不遗余力地称赞自己的食物的美味，缓慢进入的过程让性器磨过每一寸肠壁的触感都极其清晰，就像是品味口感细腻的美食一样，他又想赶紧把这个美味吞吃入肚，又想延长这个美妙的时间，一时间急得眼角通红，为看起来纯洁的脸蛋上平白增添了许多淫靡的味道。粗长的肉棒像是要把他贯穿一样，一点点捅进腹腔深处的位置，把又懒又馋的小家伙固定在身上，软绵绵地小声哭着，“好、好舒服……快点喂我、雅君……快点喂给我……”  
相叶凑上去吻他的嘴唇，两个人完全没有理智地吸吮着对方的津液，唇舌纠缠间发出“啧啧”的声响，无法吞咽的唾液顺着流到推到腰间的象征着贤者身份的黑袍上，和紧贴着的被性器玩弄到红肿的乳珠上，相叶低头看了眼贴着自己不断磨蹭的胸膛，腾出一只手去掐又硬又烫的奶头，他的手指翻阅圣经时就温柔又细致，这个时候玩弄那个已经快要坏掉的乳尖也是一样的灵活，他用两根手指夹着乳粒轻轻摩挲，在少年已经开始发抖的时候再猛然夹着拉扯又松开。  
少年这时候就会发出又痛又爽的尖叫，本来以为已经极其紧窒的后穴还能咬得更紧，相叶舒服地自下而上地顶着，少年像幼兽一样挂在他结实的身上，肩背随着起伏显露出流畅的线条，两个细嫩的腰窝时隐时现，又被相叶的大手抓住，大力揉搓着细嫩的皮肤，留下青红的指痕。  
“我要吃、我要……”少年口齿不清楚地嘟囔，他浑身白皙的皮肤都泛上了情欲的粉色，他的样子比交媾中的女人还要更加放荡，浑圆的小屁股大力扭着，随着戳顶一下下套弄着完全勃起的性器，相叶顾不上思考自己恪守的规矩，只是把人死死按在怀里，少年两条虚软的腿缠在他腰上，一边收缩着肠肉想要挤出更多的精液来，一边挺着胸脯把已经熟透了的奶头往相叶嘴边送，他沉沦在欲望中却还不管不顾地索取更多，每次被掐着腰提起又按下的时候，柔软的臀肉都会狠狠地拍在结实的腿根上发出连续“啪啪”的声响——这声音混杂了体液带来的粘腻的水声，和袍子上残留的敬奉给天父的乳香混杂在一起，不断地把交合中的人推向更加失去理智的地狱中去。  
“雅君的、雅君的精液……”少年的声音也又尖又甜，他的奶头被相叶死死咬住，如同水果一样大力吮吸又叼着拉扯，疼痛和快感几乎快要击垮他的神志，他柔软的身体微微发着抖，但是又显得非常受用似的，一个劲儿摇晃着屁股去迎合男人加快的操干的动作，“快点射进来……快点给我，把里面、呜……填得慢慢的，屁股里面全都、嗯……全都要吃！”  
“可恶！”相叶完全败给他的又狠狠撞了两下，再坚持不住地把自己埋到最深处，舒服地射满了湿热的肉穴。大股的精液非但没有流出来，反倒是想被身体吸收了一样渐渐消失，没有餍足的肠肉一层层地裹住软下来的性器，像是索要糖果的小孩子一样试图在正餐后来一道美味的甜品。  
相叶被他磨得不行，只能把少年按进被褥里又狠狠地操了一次，两个人刚才交合的时候在床铺上留下了一滩水渍，相叶就把他的脸按在那一块湿润晕开的痕迹上，从后面掰开臀肉露出红肿的穴眼，他的神父的长袍拖在一侧，粗糙的布料摩挲着臀瓣上抽打出的掌痕，少年一边哭一边去舔床上留下的体液，他费力地试图把屁股翘得更高，让男人进得更深。  
他自己似乎也射了一次，但是射精并不是他做爱的目的，因此相叶第三次射出来的时候少年还卡在不上不下的地方，却露出了满足的表情，他用手指去抓几乎快要挤进穴口里的两颗卵蛋，揉了片刻后又细细去摸自己已经被撑开的褶皱和交合的地方，指尖上沾满了粘腻透明的体液，他就凑到嘴边细细舔干净，一点都不想浪费掉。  
“喜欢……”相叶被他折腾的疲惫不堪，性器从肉穴里滑出来之后就翻了个身，躺在一片狼藉的床铺上昏昏欲睡，他知道自己接下来还有很多需要忙碌的事情，整理药方、去听取忏悔、为村民们写千篇一律的信件，但是他就是平静不下来——他试图默背圣经里的句子，却总是不能忽略少年贴着他耳朵的细软的气音，“雅君的精液……最好吃了，还想要更多。”  
“让我休息一下……”相叶迷迷糊糊地回答，他下意识把撒娇的少年抱到怀里，亲吻有些尖的耳朵，眼皮重得抬不起来，“休息一下，晚上再喂你，小和。”  
被称作“小和”的少年等了片刻，见人完全睡着了才轻轻哼了一声，用手指去描画相叶睡着时候的面容，他身上因为刚才的性爱留下的痕迹一瞬间就消失了，红肿的后穴也恢复了正常，连奶头都又变回了浅淡的粉色，像是刚才那个几乎被咬掉的烂熟的果实是个假象一样。他这才勉强打起精神似的伸了个懒腰，本来浅淡的金色几乎变成了耀眼的光泽，他的视线落在矮几上的蔷薇花上。  
“嗤。”二宫和也不满地看着那朵娇美的花枝，相叶在一旁睡得毫无知觉，他就小心地伸出手，用指尖轻轻碰了下那朵开得正艳丽的蔷薇。  
花朵在他的触碰下几乎一秒枯萎、干燥，然后变成了毫无生命力的灰尘，随着他轻轻呵了口气，就消散在了空气里，连一丝痕迹都找不到了。


	2. 我的良人从门孔里伸进手来、我便因他动了心。——《雅歌5:4》

相叶被急促的敲门声吵醒，他茫然地坐起来，才发现天色都已经昏暗了，他竟然睡了整整一个下午的时间，他的怀里还蜷缩着赤裸的美丽生物，也被这个响动打搅了，迷迷糊糊地睁开金色的双眼。  
“嘘——”相叶把手指压在娇嫩的嘴唇上，却被恶作剧似的含住，粉色的舌尖在昏暗中带出暧昧的水色，贪婪地吮吸着结着硬茧的指尖的皮肤，相叶拿他没办法，只能由着他叼着手指吮个不停，扬声问，“有事么？”  
“神父！”中年男性的声音带着气喘和焦灼，他又敲了几下门，“我的女儿——我的女儿不见了！”  
相叶一下子清醒了，他从带着淫靡香气的被窝里爬起来，却把恋恋不舍的少年裹了回去，男人急匆匆地套上衣服，几乎是趿拉着鞋子就开门冲了出去，傍晚微凉的空气一瞬间顺着门缝涌入，又携裹着那股迷人的、混杂着花和乳香的味道流淌而出，站在门口的男人恍神了一瞬，被焦急的相叶提醒后才颠三倒四地说：“她弥撒后说要去河边走走——然后就再没人见到过她。”  
相叶扣紧贴近脖颈的纽扣，他在夜色中深吸一口气——他自然认得失踪的少女，不大的村子里的每张面孔都很快就能够熟悉，少女才不过十七岁，虽然不是顶漂亮，但是却有属于她这个年纪的芬芳和活力，笑起来的时候，嫣红的嘴唇间是一排整齐的牙齿，她脸蛋圆润，身材也丰腴饱满，胸口的两团柔软几乎要从胸衣里挤出来似的，热情，却又极容易害羞，就像她把那只白色的蔷薇花递给相叶的时候一样，自然而然地流露出小女儿的娇羞，陆陆续续有寻人无果的村民举着油灯或是火把聚集在一起，他们七嘴八舌地汇报——河边没有，村口没有，教堂后花园的秋千上也没有。  
“神父、神父。”着急的父亲抓着相叶的手臂，“这可怎么办！”  
相叶几乎是这个闭塞的村寨的主心骨，俊秀的年轻人有着相称的学识和温和有礼的性格，从初来就受到了村民热切地欢迎，周围一圈男男女女都用热切的眼神看着他，相叶屈着手指蹭了蹭脸颊，他在脑海中回忆村子周围的地形，用安抚地语调询问：“你们把所有地方都找过了么——村落尾的树林，或者是沿河下游的地方。”  
有的人说有，有的人说没有，结果说有的人就又不确定起来，相叶接过一盏油灯：“我们再找一遍吧。”  
这一找就从傍晚找到了后夜，被惊起的鸟群发出不祥的叫声，在树林上方盘旋，相叶的头发被树枝刮乱也顾不上整理，他的衣角被草木的露水打湿，鞋子上沾了泥浆，沉默的父亲走在他身边，本来此起彼伏地呼唤声渐渐低下来了——所有人都累了，但是少女还是没出现。  
“她——是弥撒后不见的，是么？”相叶不习惯这样的沉默，他用沙哑的声音提出问题，才半天就似乎苍老了许多的男人似乎被吓了一跳，半晌才回答：“是的，弥撒后——神父您最后一次见到她，是什么时候？”  
“弥撒后。”相叶犹豫了片刻，还是说了实话，他拨开杂乱的草丛，“她希望我陪她走到河边，然后送了我一支——”  
蔷薇花。  
相叶的话噎在喉口，他瞳孔收缩，看着树林深处的惨像：少女的衣裙被撕烂，随意地丢在泥泞的地上，柔白的胸口被一截小臂粗细的树枝贯穿，赤裸的下体混杂着干涸的血液和精液，她脸上还带着僵硬的惊恐和痛苦的神情，失去了光泽的眼睛里，油灯的灯光跳了一下，毫无预兆地熄灭了。

相叶回来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，他疲惫至极，拖着沉重的步伐迈进温暖的房间里，然后就立刻被环住了脖颈，温热的呼吸和触碰让他清醒了片刻，赤着脚来迎接他的是焦灼地等待了一宿的小可怜，金色的眼睛湿漉漉的，几乎下一秒就要流出眼泪来，柔软的、赤裸的少年急切地亲吻神父的嘴唇，相叶被他推得踉跄了半步，后背压在门板上，整个人都被香甜的气息笼罩。  
仁慈的父啊。他顿了片刻，才伸出手去环贴着他的身体，冰冷的手掌和过热的皮肤存在明显的温差，相叶这才有种错乱的真实感，放任自己地闭上眼睛迎合这个亲吻，他一边含住已经伸进他嘴里的舌尖，一边在心里喃喃地祷告。请原谅我吧，请原谅我。  
“雅君怎么才回来。”等得急得不行的少年在啧啧的水声间含混地问，“小和着急得快要死掉了。”  
他的遣词造句总有些不太通顺，只能用简单的字眼来描绘自己的心情，又迫不及待地去抓男人冰块一样的手往自己的胸口贴。有些僵硬的手掌触碰到的是意料之外的柔软，相叶微微蜷缩手指，滑腻的乳肉就像是最细腻的香膏一样从指缝里流出，被圈养在狭小的房间里的美丽又脆弱的生物，不知什么时候从单薄的少年的身体变成了柔软的少女的酮体，他、或者是她，还是那张看起来诱人的面容，眼睛里盛着数不尽的耀眼的黄金，嘴唇是最柔嫩的花瓣，唇下的小痣最适合被精液玷污，他微微张着嘴，还是索要亲吻的样子，甜腻的舌尖探出一小截，气音是男女莫辨地轻柔：“你喜欢这个样子么？”  
相叶急促地喘息，他回想起不久前在树林里看到的血腥与色情交织在一起的场景，耳畔还是那位父亲绝望的嘶吼，但是却无法控制地因为面前的软玉温香而有了生理反应。他的欲望立刻就被照顾到，面前的妖精不等回到床上就迫不及待地扯开神父罩在外面的长袍，整张脸埋在胯下，用温热而柔软的唇舌抚慰着勃起的性器——他吃得有滋味极了，嘴唇裹住饱涨的龟头，又自己抬着两团违和却让人无法抗拒的乳肉夹住筋络遒起的茎身，借着滴滴答答的唾液的润滑，反复套弄着已经硬得发紫的凶器。  
“小和……”相叶闭上眼睛，他无法抑制地流下了眼泪，沙哑地喊着跪在地上的尤物的名字，罪恶感混杂着背德的冲动就快要烧化残存的理智，就像他发现这只受伤的幼崽又把他捡回家的时候一样，一旦他睁开眼睛，看到这张可爱的面孔——少年正在口交的间隙抬头看他，嘴角还沾着水色，白皙的脸颊因为性爱染上了一点更近乎于人类的血色，看起来妖媚得惑人——相叶就会失去一切曾经奉为圭臬的道德与信仰，变成愚蠢的、只会寻求快感的普通人。  
他把这个孩子带回来的时候也是这样的一个清晨，早起的神父在自己种的花丛里发现了蜷缩成一团的、看起来只有十五六岁的少年，他轻手轻脚地拍他的肩膀，在看到从沾了鲜血的臂弯里抬起的那张脸的瞬间，就红着脸体味到了他从未感受过的快感。早就过了青春期的男人硬得连宽松的长袍都遮掩不住，他尴尬极了，却不想离开，他伸出手想要把花枝里的少年抱出来，结果却被抓着一起滚进了泥地里。  
他们做爱了，在刚刚见面的那个太阳升起的瞬间，从未有过性经验的天父的仆人被带着血淋淋的伤口的少年压在零落的花枝里，他们周围是陷进泥土里的娇柔的花瓣，相叶手足无措地看着少年用紧窒的肉穴吞吃他不堪的欲望，一边浪荡地起伏着身体一边胡乱地揉胸口的乳珠，少年漂亮的脸蛋一半陷在黑夜里，一半又被朝阳映得虚幻，相叶在高潮的瞬间看到少年肩膀上那道深可见骨的血口以惊人的速度愈合，他软下来的性器从收缩的穴眼里滑出来，残留的一点精液溅在少年白腻的大腿根上，但是转眼就像是被吸收一样不见了。  
他把这样的怪物带回了家。怪物说自己叫做小和，小和不需要饮水或是进食，也不能穿任何的衣服——相叶试着给包裹过柔软而昂贵的丝绸，这种珍贵的布料是他敢去城镇的市集想方设法才换来的，但是没片刻，白皙的小臂和脊背腰间就被磨得通红，那团绸缎最后在他们做爱的时候被塞进了贪吃的穴里——小和只需要每天服用精液，新鲜的、健壮男人的精液，用嘴巴，用屁股，甚至——  
他们从门口一点点往屋里挪，但还没等挪到温暖的壁炉边就相拥着滚到了地上，相叶把幻化出饱满的乳房的怪物压在身下，他抓着纤细的脚踝不留情地推高，大腿间的私处畸形又淫靡。少年特征的阴茎顶端冒出几股透明的腺液，然而似乎发育的不成熟的卵囊间又遮掩着一个娇嫩的开口，蚌肉似的缝隙微微张开，骚水顺着一直流到了贪吃的臀缝里，让两个穴眼都湿得吓人。贪吃又挑食的小东西努力地用手指去插那个已经有些红肿的花蕊，他难耐地摇晃着屁股——刚才相叶没射在他嘴里，也没便宜那两团饱满的乳肉，男人的肉棒保持在最迷人的状态，完全勃起，又微微上翘，龟头几乎有茎身两倍那么粗。  
“雅君、雅君……”甜腻的声音带着微弱的哭腔，“插进来啊——小和的骚穴，这里，雅君、雅君喜……”  
他的话还没说完就拔高成了一声尖叫，粗而长的性器一直干到了畸形的女穴的深处，热烫的穴道的顶部似乎还链接着更加真实的腔口，相叶几乎直接干开了缩咬的贝肉。男人像是一头狩猎的雄狮，他把自己的猎物困在手臂之间，杂乱的发丝随着他挺腰的动作摇晃，不算温暖的房间里他额头却全是汗水，又凝结到鼻尖上，砸在哭喊的怪物的胸口。  
“太、太深了……”几乎被肉棒砸进肚子的可怜的孩子在尖叫后发着抖地说，“太深了，雅君——再干深一点，小和的子宫……进来了、进来了……”  
他当然没什么子宫，他只有一腔淫乱的器官，用来索取男人的精液，他不可能孕育生命，但是那被凿开的宫口在性爱中又格外真实，湿淋淋的骚穴裹着肉茎，那小小的——甚至比嘴巴还要更紧更热的所在死死咬住龟头，又吸吮着张开的马眼。相叶俯身和他接吻，神父的身材因为常年节制、规律的生活而格外结实，和身下那具像是水做的躯体截然不同，但是又恰好嵌在一起，男人轻而易举地压制了所有的挣扎，他的龟头都砸进了那团敏感的软肉里，就只是小幅度地来回抽插，小怪物受用极了，半张着嘴发出窒息一样的声音，金色的眼睛无神地看着房顶闪烁的油灯。  
他真的像是女人一样高潮了数次，其中只有一次是射了精，但是量也不多，然而更多的是被操得合不拢的女穴里一股一股地往外喷着水。相叶第一次是射在了所谓的子宫里，他低头在饱满的、随着交合的动作荡起层层乳浪的奶肉上留下层层叠叠的牙印和吻痕，等到重新硬起来之后又插进了已经快要发洪水的屁股里——可怜的小和弓起细软的腰，骚穴里喷溅出的透明的淫液甚至有两滴沾在相叶的下巴上，他被干得连说话的力气都没有了，两条肉呼呼的大腿无力地张大，爱犯坏的舌头尖垂在嘴角。  
“雅君、哈啊……雅君……”淫荡的怪物断断续续地呻吟，相叶低着头，神职人员俊美的脸在火光照不到的地方没有任何表情，他感觉自己的灵魂漂浮于身体之外，从别的角度目睹这一场疯狂的性爱——他见到这个生物的那个瞬间，就知道对方是圣洁的对立面，是恶魔的诱饵，是撒旦的耳语。  
“小和爱你、爱你……”无力的少年试图伸手去抱他，但是被狠狠顶了两下之后又摔回地上，相叶觉得自己也快高潮了，他不敢闭上眼睛，因为一旦陷入黑暗，他就会看到那个被玷污了的少女的样子，他一边徘徊在射精的边缘，一边又深切地感到无法呼吸的罪恶，而这一切在甜腻的喘息声中又烟消云散，相叶终于对上那双金色的眼睛，怪物舔过自己的嘴唇，“我爱雅君……给我、给我精液。”  
但是神父终究还是满足了他的小怪物的愿望，用精液把两个穴眼都填得慢慢的，少年依赖地蜷缩在他怀里，那两团奶肉挤在相叶还兀自起伏不止的胸口，像吃饱喝足的小动物一样，发出哼哼的笑声。  
“小和。”相叶低头吻一吻毛绒绒的发顶，他的手指无意识地在滑腻的肩膀上抚摸，看向堆了杂乱的稿纸和书籍的桌面问，“我早上带回来的那只花呢？”  
“蔷薇花么？”餍足的小怪物夹住饲主的大腿，露出了一个甜美的笑容，“啊——被我杀死了。”


End file.
